She Did Smile
by RosemaryCecilia
Summary: Cute one-shot freaturing percy's and annabeth's children that I thought up. Percabeth


**A/N Heyooo. just posted this while I'm sorting out my other stories. Because I'm so busy. But okay. It's kind of plotless but hey, enjoy!  
><strong>  
>I walked into my house, perfectly designed by my wife, Annabeth. I lazily set my bag down on the marble floors by the staircase, knowing Annabeth would yell at me. I headed for the kitchen to get a soda from the fridge and then sat down at the table, putting my head in my hands.<br>Bad days were common when you taught middle school kids with learning disabilities, like dyslexia. And when you're teaching them mythology? It's hopeless. I knew most kids thought Latin and Mythology was useless and boring, but in all honestly, I still thought Algebra was worse.  
>After hearing me come in and seeing my bag, my three children came scrambling in, Elle, the youngest, slipping on the marble tiles a little in her socks as she turned the corner. Caspian and Chase began to shout about some unresolved conflict that Annabeth hadn't solved earlier. I looked up and fixed them with a pleading stare.<br>"Caspian, Chase. Slow down! I come home hoping to hear good things right away. Not your crazy stories" I said winking. "We'll talk later, OK?"  
>"Alright, Dad." Caspian said. He was the smarter and younger one of the two boys, with Athena's genes. Chase was on my side with Poseidon, all the way.<br>I looked at Elle who was grinning and holding something behind her back.  
>"Watcha got there Elle?" I asked her.<br>She pulled out a potted plant sprouting bright purple flowers. "Momma got it for me at the flower shop!"  
>"Oh, did she? What is it?" I said.<br>"A flower. Couldn't you tell?" Said Chase smartly.  
>"I know that," I said lightly punching his arm. "What kind of flower is it?"<br>"Its a...it's a...a-a chys-sam...no...chrissacrm...oh no." Elle moaned. I smiled. Being only five, Elle was still working out bigger words.  
>Annabeth walked in, a pencil behind her ear. She had been working all day and was obviously quite stressed.<br>"Hi, Seaweed Brain. How was work?"  
>"Mmm." I said noncommittally. "I'll tell you about it later. It's not important."<br>"Okay, Percy."  
>"Oh! Momma! What's my flower called again? Daddy wants to know." Elle interrupted.<br>"A chrysanthemum, sweetheart."  
>"Ah. Lookit my chrys-an-the-mum Dad!" She pushed the plant up into my face.<br>I touched a purple petal. "Pretty" I said, knowing that it would die soon. Neither I nor Annabeth were Demeter's Children. Annabeth looked at the boys.  
>"Shouldn't you two be in your rooms, doing your homework? And leave Dad alone about your problems for now. We'll settle them later."<br>"Um, yeah. OK." Chase muttered.  
>"So what are you doing here?" She asked.<br>Chase Hesitated. "Saying hi to Dad?"  
>"Mhmmm. Not working this time. Your Mom is too smart for that. Go on, now." Annabeth was obviously the one with all the power here. I was the fun parent.<br>"Elle, go put your plant on the window sill in your room or else it will tip over and spill dirt."  
>Elle trotted off, cradling her plant.<br>Annabeth pulled another chair closer to me and sat down.  
>"I couldn't resist. She wanted those flowers so bad, you know how she is." She whispered, not wanting Elle to hear her.<br>"I bet. She was really excited." I whispered back.  
>Then Annabeth began to talk about all of her work and buildings and my attention to her just went poof, up into the air. So as my mind wandered, I thought up ways to annoy her.<br>"Annie?" I interrupted.  
>"What, Percy?" Annabeth said, annoyance in her voice.<br>"Can I have a chrysanthemum, too?" I said grinning.  
>"No, you may not. And wipe that stupid, goofy grin off your face."<br>But she did smile.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcomed with open arms :) and Alsooo...I'm sort of looking for someone to illustrate one of my stories (just any one of them…I don't care which ;) ) so if you have a deviantart or something PM me! Because that would just make my day...y'know. :)  
><strong>


End file.
